Monitoring user characteristics for a user and providing recommendations with respect to the user typically comprises an inefficient process with little flexibility. A user wishing to obtain recommendations for optimizing the attributes for the characteristics may have to be examined by a professional. An examination by a professional may be very costly and time consuming. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.